Friendship never lasts
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: "3 years of friendship down the drain because of him, that... THING. He showed me that friendship never lasts..." OOC. sherlock and Moriarty are friends in school but that changes as soon as Sherlock meets a boy named John Watson   *songfic*
1. The Prologue

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

* * *

><p>"If only I listened"<p>

It was the start of year 7; Jim Moriarty had started a new school. He had black hair with big baby blue eyes, he was 4.8 foot. Not many people knew this about him and that was that he could get angry very quickly so you wouldn't want to get in to a fight with him when he was angry. Another boy the same age as Moriarty had joined the boarding school; this boy's name was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was 4.8 foot; he had bright blue eyes with short curly blackish brown hair. Sherlock was always analysing anything he had his eyes on. Like Moriarty he was very smart for his age and Sherlock was always quick to act.

Most of the kids didn't like Sherlock and Moriarty and would take any chance to make them feel like they didn't belong. Sherlock found himself up against a wall with a group of boys surrounding him.

"What should we do with this new boy Anderson?" asked a boy with ginger hair

The boy they called Anderson whispered something to them before he walked up to Sherlock and picked him up by the shirt and pinning him against the wall, a boy by the name of tom threw the first punch. The punch hit Sherlock right in the face before leaving a bright red mark. Moriarty looked over from his hiding place to see that the people who had chased him a few moments ago beating up another kid.

'They shouldn't do that' Moriarty thought to himself. Moriarty came out of his hiding place before running and punching Anderson in the face

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Moriarty shouts at the bullies

"So you want some as well then new boy" Tom says clenching his fist

Tom punched Moriarty across the face making Moriarty hit the back wall next to Sherlock. Sherlock had never had anyone apart from his brother stand up for him. Sherlock stood up before narrowing his eyes.

"Big mistake" Sherlock growled before hitting Tom and the other bullies.

Each punch or kick that the bullies threw at Sherlock were missed. Sherlock gave a finale high kick to Anderson before the bullies ran off; Sherlock could have sworn that some of those bullies were crying. Sherlock looked down at Moriarty before offering him a hand; Moriarty took hold of Sherlock's hand before Sherlock helped him up.

"I'm Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock says "To many people I'm known as a freak"

"I'm Jim, Jim Moriarty" Moriarty says "but you can just call me Moriarty"

"Nice to meet you" Sherlock says "I haven't been giving a roommate yet"

"Could I be your roommate than?" Moriarty asks

"I don't see why not" Sherlock says "We should head to class, after that I'll show you our room"

"Ok, we have chemistry now" Moriarty says "I think it's this way"

Moriarty and Sherlock begin to walk to their class, unknown to the both of them was that they had just became friends but that was not going to last, no friendship can last forever.

"So, what school did you come from?" Moriarty asked as they walked "I came from Riversdale"

"My school was called the mount primary" Sherlock says, Sherlock pushed the door open before he and Moriarty walked into the class room

Sherlock looked around the class to see the bullies, the teacher told them to take a seat anywhere in the class room. Sherlock found the lesson boring, after the lesson finished Sherlock showed Moriarty their room. Their dorm was in baker block their room number was 221B. Their room was not big but it was not that small

"That's your bed" Sherlock says pointing to the bed in the corner of the room "My bed's in the next room"

In each dorm there were three rooms; Sherlock was in the back room away from anyone. Sherlock liked to be by himself at times. Moriarty thought of Sherlock as a friend if not that then like a brother however unknown to Moriarty was that Sherlock felt the same way. From that day they both agreed to stick by each other as brothers, no one could break them apart well all but one

* * *

><p>Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy<p>

to be continued


	2. Destiny

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

(_fl__ashbacks)_

(Present day)

song used: only hope by secondhand serenade

* * *

><p>It had been three years since the day Sherlock and Moriarty had met; they were now year 9's. Moriarty was moved in to a new dorm because Sherlock was getting a new roommate. Sherlock's new roommate's name was John Watson. John was 4.6ft with blueishbrown eyes with short light brown hair. John came in to the room with his bag limping, Mrs Hudson stood next to John

"Mister Holmes this is your new roommate, John Watson" Mrs Hudson says, seeing that Sherlock hadn't looked up to notice John "Mister Watson why don't you make yourself at home"

Mrs Hudson left the room. John placed his bag over by the bed in the room before limping over to see what his roommate was doing.

"Must you stare" Sherlock says not looking up from his experiment

"Oh sorry, I'm..." John was about to say his name when Sherlock interrupted him

"John Watson, you received your injury for playing sport, football to be exacted" Sherlock says "however it was your shoulder that was injured not your leg, your limp could be caused by some sort of trauma, and you have a sister who just started university also you came from an all boys school"

"I've only just met you and you know a lot about me" John said in amazement "But how"

Sherlock explained how he knew in his own little way. John was still quite amazed at how smart Sherlock was

"That's pretty amazing" John said

"You think so" Sherlock says his voice sounding emotionless

"Of course it was. It was quite extraordinary" John says

"Oh, well that's not was people normally say" Sherlock says now looking at John

"What do they normally say then?" John asked

"Piss off" Sherlock says

"Ok then" John says "You know my name so what's yours?"

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock says

Moriarty walked in to the room, he hated that he had been moved in to a new dorm because the stupid head teacher thought it was better that they were put in to separate dorms. Moriarty was not happy to see that Sherlock was getting along quickly with his new roommate

"Who's this Sherlock?" Moriarty asks sounding emotionless

"Hi, I'm John Watson" John says putting his hand out for Moriarty to shake

"I'm Jim Moriarty" Moriarty says shaking John's hand "I was Sherlock's roommate before you came"

"It's nice to meet you Jim" John says

"It's Moriarty not Jim" Moriarty says before leaving the room.

Sherlock had never seen Moriarty act like that well unless it was to someone that had hurt or angered him. John sat on the bed and watched Sherlock.

"Why don't you go have a look around instead of watching me" Sherlock said sounding annoyed

"Thought you could show me around" John says "You've been here for a while"

Sherlock stood up "Fine, but I must warn you not many people like me" Sherlock says before heading to the door before stopping to see that John was still sitting on the bed "Are you coming or not?"

John nodded before grabbing his walking stick and followed after Sherlock. It wasn't long before they met a few people that defiantly disliked Sherlock

"Looks like the freak got a new roommate" said one of the girls standing by the lab doors. This girl's name was Sally Donovan; she was the head cheerleader at the school. She was popular and she thought that she knew it all. In Sherlock's mind she was just a big headed bitch.

Next to her was Anderson; next to him was Greg Lestrade however everyone called him Lestrade. Next to Lestrade was Sarah Sawyer

"You know I could ask someone about you changing rooms" Sarah says to John

"No thanks, I think I'll stay in the dorm I'm in now" John says "I'm John Watson by the way"

"Nice to meet you John" Sarah says "I'm Sarah, this is Anderson, that's sally and he's Lestrade" she points them out as she said their names

John had noticed that Sherlock was walking away "I'll see you around" John said before limping fast trying to catch up to Sherlock

Sherlock went in to the lab; in the lab was a young girl in the year below Sherlock and John. Her name was MollyHooper. Molly tended to spend most of her time in the lab; she stood up when she saw Sherlock enter the room

"Hello Sherlock" molly said before seeing John enter the room "Sherlock is this your new roommate"

"Yes Molly" Sherlock said before looking in to one of the microscopes that were laid out.

"I'm John, John Watson" John says

"Molly Hooper" Molly says "Sherlock's a hard person to please and follow around"

"I'll keep that in mind" John says

Moriarty sat on his bed thinking, how could Sherlock have replaced him. No, Sherlock would never do that not to him. It was this John, that... **THING**. He did this and now he was going to pay for taking his Sherlock, his friend

Moriarty walked out of his dorm and walked down the hall getting called a freak and other horrible/ hurtful names

**my beating heart is getting tired**  
><strong>tonight it feels like it's on fire<strong>

**and I'm driving all alone**

Moriarty continued down the hall, he felt those words hit him like a ton of bricks, he wished Sherlock was there with him because together no word, no names could hurt them

**my hand is on my phone**

**waiting for you to call me**  
><strong>please pick up the phone and call me<strong>  
><strong>cause I'm lonely and my mind is aching<strong>

Moriarty couldn't take it anymore and ran back to his dorm, and laid on his bed tears coming down his face, he was glad that his roommate was not here. He wanted Sherlock with him, why did Sherlock have to be with that thing. Moriarty lay there remembering when he was with Sherlock

**can't you see I'm for the taking**

**you are my only hope**  
><strong>but you're so far<strong>

_Moriarty had been scared because of a nightmare he had, he looked over at Sherlock before getting up and walking over to him. Sherlock looked at him, Sherlock could see the fear on his face. Sherlock moved a side allowing Moriarty to get in the bed, he got in holding tightly to Sherlock_

**and you are my only hope**  
><strong>so come back home<strong>  
><strong>from where you are<strong>

**I see your face on everyone**  
><strong>like the constant beating of the sun<strong>  
><strong>right on my skin<strong>  
><strong>I'm suffering without you<strong>

Moriarty opened his eyes; he looked to his new roommate's bed. He could see Sherlock sitting there with John, Sherlock was laughing along with John. Why was his mind doing this to him?

**I'm tired i reach for my stereo**  
><strong>it's starting to sound real close to home<strong>

_Sherlock had received news about his father, Sherlock just dropped the letter. He didn't look at Moriarty, Moriarty walked up to Sherlock before picking the letter up_

_"He's dead" Sherlock says, not looking at Moriarty_

_Moriarty sat next to Sherlock before hugging him, Sherlock rested his head against Moriarty chest tears fell down his face_

**and I can't bear**  
><strong>to sleep here without you<strong>

**you are my only hope**  
><strong>but you're so far<strong>  
><strong>and you are my only hope<strong>

Sherlock sat down on one of the lab stools staring at one of the lab walls, thinking about his time with Moriarty. They had been room mates for three years and now it was all over but he didn't mind that because he knew that Moriarty would be ok.

**so come back home**  
><strong>from where you are<strong>

**just come back home**  
><strong>from where you are<strong>  
><strong>just come back home<strong>

**sometimes I feel like I was mistaken**  
><strong>you must be an angel<strong>

Moriarty remembered the first time he met Sherlock.

_"I'm Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock says "To many people I'm known as a freak" _

_"I'm Jim, Jim Moriarty" Moriarty says "but you can just call me Moriarty" _

'You were never a freak Sherlock, you were my best friend' Moriarty says to himself, tears still falling down his face

**sit down and teach me what life was all about**  
><strong>I see myself changing<strong>  
><strong>no longer a stranger<strong>  
><strong>you gave me a reason to never die<strong>

"Before you I was alone, and now I am alone, your with him and not me" Moriarty shouts out in the empty dorm "why must you do this to me, why"

**you are my only hope**  
><strong>but you're so far<strong>  
><strong>and you are my only hope<strong>  
><strong>so come back home<strong>  
><strong>from where you are<strong>

"That …** THING** will pay for this" Moriarty whispers "he'll pay for taking my friend, my only love"

* * *

><p>song used: only hope by secondhand serenade<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	3. Hatred

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

(_fl__ashbacks)_

(Present day)

song used: gone too soon by simple plan

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Sherlock had met John. Moriarty hated John so much it was unbelievable. John was sitting down next to Sherlock at the breakfast table in the hall, Sherlock as perusal was not eating since it was not one of his days that he would eat.<p>

"Sherlock you really should eat something" John says, he didn't like it when Sherlock didn't eat

"John you should realise by now that I will only eat on siren days" Sherlock says "I have two more days before I need to eat"

John rolled his eyes before sighing "You really shouldn't do that you know Sherlock, it's not good for your health" he says before giving Sherlock his apple "Eat this"

John placed the apple in Sherlock's hands

"Yes nanny" Sherlock says sarcastically, seeing how John was making a big deal about it he decided to take a bite of the apple.

Moriarty was sat on one of the other tables with a few people; over the last few weeks he had been recruiting people to help him. These people seemed to do what ever Moriarty told them, he had been getting them to spy on John and Sherlock so that they could find anything that he could uses against John and get his Sherlock back but they hadn't found any thing yet. Moriarty gave a low growl see that john had gotten Sherlock to eat, He knew that Sherlock had at least two more days before he would normally eat

"Moriarty don't worry" the kid called Leon whispers "We'll find something and you'll get your mate back"

"You'd best hope" Moriarty growls

Once john had finished, he and Sherlock headed to their lessons. Sherlock was in had a science, John had maths. Moriarty had science as well, Sherlock was sitting at one of the desks not even looking at him; Sherlock was looking out of the window. Moriarty could see John from the window. He didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry. It was like Sherlock was gone; his Sherlock was gone just like that. Moriarty sat down at one of the other affable seats.

**Hey there now  
>Where'd you go<br>You left me here so unexpected**

Moriarty looked over at Sherlock he could see that Sherlock had him mobile out texting but Sherlock was not texting him like he used to do. Moriarty could see Sherlock smiling as he read the text.

**You changed my life  
>I hope you know<strong>

Moriarty got his phone out and texted Sherlock

'Can I speak to you? JM' said the text that Moriarty had sent to Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at Moriarty before texting 'Not now SH' the text read that Moriarty had received from Sherlock

**Cause now I'm lost  
>So unprotected<strong>

Moriarty felt his heart breaking, Sherlock didn't want to speak with him. Sherlock was like his knight in shining armour but after meeting John, Moriarty felt so unprotected.

**In a blink of an eye  
>I never got to say goodbye<strong>

**Like a shooting star**  
><strong>Flyin' across the room<strong>

The lesson went on but Moriarty couldn't stop looking away from Sherlock, once they were allowed to leave the lab. Moriarty followed Sherlock watching him walk up to John. John's limp seemed to have vanished. John and Sherlock walked down the corridor

**So fast so far  
>You were gone too soon<br>You're part of me**

"Sherlock, where are we going" John asked

"You'll see" Sherlock says

Moriarty knew where Sherlock was taken john. It had been The same place Sherlock and he hide when they were skipping lessons. It was the place that Moriarty had first felt feelings for Sherlock. Moriarty would do anything to have Sherlock by his side again, Sherlock was only one part of Moriarty that he needed

**And I'll never be  
>The same here without you<br>You were gone too soon**

Sherlock placed his hands over John's eyes as he led him in to the room.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked

"Keep your eyes close until I tell you to open them" Sherlock says

The place that they were in was one the roof garden, there were many different plants. Sherlock told John to open his eyes, John was amazed how the plants were so colour full.

**You were always there  
>And like shining light<br>On my darkest days  
>You were there to guide me<strong>

**Oh I miss you now**  
><strong>I wish you could see<strong>  
><strong>Just how much your memory<strong>  
><strong>Will always mean to me<strong>

Moriarty remembered the day that they had found that Garden.

_Sherlock and Moriarty were running from Sherlock older brother and some of the teachers because they had managed to blow up the science lab. Sherlock older had been in the room when it happened; Mycroft was covered in a blue substance and did not look happy. Sherlock grabbed hold of Moriarty hand and led him up some stairs, they came up to a small roof side garden. They got down behind some tall plants and hid for what to them seemed like hours._

**In a blink of an eye  
>I never got to say goodbye<strong>

**Like a shooting star**  
><strong>Flyin' across the room<strong>  
><strong>So fast so far<strong>

_Moriarty and Sherlock burst out laughing once they knew that they were safe_

_"Did you see the look on Mycroft face when he go that blue substance on him" Moriarty says_

_"Indeed I did, I do hope that it does wash off since I never really used that chemical before" Sherlock says_

**You were gone too soon  
>You're part of me<br>And I'll never be  
>The same here without you<strong>

Moriarty smiled at that memory, but that only a memory. He didn't want Just memories, he wanted Sherlock with him. Sherlock was the only thing that completed him

**You were gone too soon**

**Shine on! shine on!**  
><strong>To a better place<strong>  
><strong>Shine on! shine on!<strong>  
><strong>Will never be the same<strong>

**like a shooting star**  
><strong>flyin' across the room<strong>

Moriarty continued to remember things that he and Sherlock had done before John came and ruined it

**So fast so far  
>You were gone too soon<br>You're part of me**

_Moriarty watched as two older kids battered Sherlock, Sherlock had protected Moriarty from the two older kids. Sherlock was laying on the floor bleeding from his lip and nose, his right eye was swollen shut. Moriarty ran at the two kits before punching one of the kids in the face and the other in the stomach. The two kids backed away from them. Moriarty helped Sherlock to their room before treating Sherlock's wounds. Moriarty held on to Sherlock's hand_

**And I'll never be  
>the same here without you<br>you were gone too soon**

**Shine on! shine on!**  
><strong>You were gone too soon<strong>  
><strong>Shine on! shine on!<strong>  
><strong>You were gone too soon<strong>  
><strong>Shine on! shine on!<strong>  
><strong>You were gone too soon<strong>

Moriarty left Sherlock and John before going to find his little group. He would make John feel pain; He would burn John's heart just like John had done to him.

John turned to look at Sherlock before turning to leave. Sherlock grabbed hold of John's arm; He wondered why John was going to leave. It came clear to him when John let out a sneeze. John let out a few more sneezes before Sherlock let go of his arm and hurried down the stairs.

"John, you're allergic to flowers" Sherlock pointed out

"Yes" John says looking in his pockets for his handkerchief and blowing in to it

They both went back to their dorm pretending like nothing happened, Moriarty found his little group and they started to come up with ideas to burn John's heart out

* * *

><p>song used: gone too soon by simple plan<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	4. Plans gone wrong

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

(song used: We're not gonna fall now by Daughtry)

* * *

><p>Days past, Moriarty and his group planned how they would get John away from Sherlock. Moriarty group had planned to injure John. Moriarty was sitting in his dorm looking at his bedside table before opening the draw and pulling out a gun. The gun was a small pistol; he had been given the gun by his father for Christmas because his father thought that he needed a better way to protected himself. Moriarty looked to Leon.<p>

"Is everything in place?" Moriarty asked

"Yes, were just waiting for your say" Leon says

"Well then, we'll need to get Johnny in place" Moriarty says before tucking the gun down his trousers against his belt. He follows Leon to the place that they had set up.

**Its a world full of heartbreak drive by's,  
>They've seen their fair share of hard lives,<strong>

John was lying on his bed; Sherlock was in his room doing his experiments. The door was closed so he couldn't hear what John was doing. He thought about his time with Sherlock

**Looked right into the face of a goodbye,  
>While we walked on the edge of the dark side,<strong>

Sherlock was think about his time with John, he could figure out why he felt weird when he was around John, he thought back to when his and John's hand touched, Sherlock had felt a warm nice feeling. 'What does this feeling mean' Sherlock thought to himself

**After all this time, yeah,  
>We're not gonna fall now,<strong>

John sat up from his bed before getting up off it and walking to Sherlock's bedroom door. He was about to knock on it when all of a sudden something was placed over his bed. It was a bag of some sought.

**We're not gonna bleed out,  
>Never gonna break down,<strong>

John struggled for a bit before trying to call for Sherlock; Moriarty saw this before bringing the bottom of the gun down on John's head knocking him out. Moriarty gang took John out of the room affording anyone that was coming down the hall.

**No, No-oh-oh.**

**Coz when these four walls try to cave in,**

Sherlock had heard some commotion coming from outside his room door. He quickly got up and opened it only to see someone carrying what looked to be John out of their dorm doors. Sherlock ran out of the room and after who took John

**And the ground underneath starts shaking,  
>It's the hope in your eyes that I cling to,<strong>

Moriarty told Leon to lead Sherlock off their scent; Leon did what Moriarty told him and leaded Sherlock away. Moriarty and his gang took John to the room that was located at the back of the school and tied John to a chair

**And I hope to god it never leaves you,**

**After all this time, yeah,**  
><strong>We're not gonna fall now,<strong>

Moriarty placed the clip into the gun before pointing it at John,

"Let me go" John says trying to get out of his binds "I haven't done anything to you"

Moriarty looked at John before bringing his gun to his side. Moriarty and his gang were wearing masks so that if they were seen they wouldn't be found out.

"You have done something to me" Moriarty said in a very deep voice so that John would not be able to tell that it was him "You took something from me and I'm getting it back"

**We're not gonna bleed out,  
>Never gonna break down,<br>No, No-oh-oh.**

**We're not gonna fall now,**  
><strong>We're not gonna bleed out,<strong>

Sherlock followed after Leon before grabbing him by the back of his Jumper. Sherlock held Leon to the floor with a large amount of force.

"Where is he?" Sherlock hissed

"Where's who?" Leon asked

"John and don't play dumb with me" Sherlock growled "Where is he?"

Sherlock held his hand in a fist; he turned Leon to face him. He held on to the front of Leon's jumper before throwing him against the wall, Leon cowered

"He's in the room at the back of the school" Leon says, at that moment Sherlock dropped Leon and sprinted off to get to John

**Never gonna break down,  
>No, No-oh-oh.<strong>

**Even if they come for us,**  
><strong>Everything it turns to dust,<strong>

John didn't know what this person was going on about, he still couldn't see a thing because the bag was still over his head, John heard the click of a gun. John knew that if he didn't get out of the bonds he would be in major trouble

"I haven't taken anything from you, you have to believe me" John says

"You don't get it, do you Johnny boy" Moriarty says in a deep voice

**You and I are never going down,**

**Bullets and the bombs of love,**  
><strong>Go ahead and fire at us,<strong>

Moriarty clicked the gun again before aiming it at John, his finger on the trigger. Sherlock sprinted down the hall before ramming through the door, his eyes turned to the person holding the gun. Sherlock didn't realise that it was Moriarty, just before Moriarty pulled the trigger Sherlock tackled him to the floor. A single shot was fired however not hitting anyone

**We are never givin' up,  
>Ohhhh<strong>

**We're not gonna fall now,**  
><strong>We're not gonna bleed out,<strong>

Moriarty kicked Sherlock off of him, knocking Sherlock to the floor. Sherlock gave a low growl before throwing a punch at Moriarty, Moriarty blocked Sherlock's punch and gave his own attack; Moriarty pushed Sherlock in to the back wall and began to hit Sherlock's head against it. Moriarty didn't want to harm Sherlock but it was the only way to stop Sherlock finding out it was him.

**Never gonna break down,  
>No, No-oh-oh.<strong>

**We're not gonna fall now,**  
><strong>We're not gonna bleed out,<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna break down,<strong>  
><strong>No, No-oh-oh.<strong>

Sherlock fell to the floor feeling very dizzy, Moriarty ran over to john before putting a hand in John's pocket and taking John's phone. John struggled before kicking out at Moriarty, Moriarty jumped out of the way and john fell to the floor still tied to the chair.

**We're not gonna fall now,  
>We're not gonna bleed out,<strong>

Sherlock got up off the floor to see Moriarty and his gang run from the room, he straggled over to John before untying the ropes. Once off John lashed out at Sherlock not realising that it was Sherlock. John placed his hands around Sherlock throat, John didn't bother taking the bag off of his head.

**Never gonna break down,  
>No, No-oh-oh.<strong>

"John" Sherlock struggled out, "John, it me Sherlock"

Sherlock could feel that he was losing consciousness, John had a strong grip around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock closed his eyes before feeling the tighten grip around his neck loosen. John untied the bag from his head and took it off to see that Sherlock was laying beneath him unconscious, panic when through John's body.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" John shouted at Sherlock tapping Sherlock's check "Sherlock wake up"

"No need to shout John" Sherlock croaked, his eyes still closed

"Don't scare me like that again Sherlock" John says to Sherlock "Can you open your eyes?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at John before smiling. He sat up before feeling a bit faint. John allowed Sherlock to lie against him.

"We need to get you some medical help" John says before helping Sherlock up, he placed an arm under Sherlock's arm. John placed one of Sherlock's arms over his shoulder

"There is no need for that John" Sherlock says "I'm sure that you can help me better than some nurse"

"Sherlock" John says in surprise

"Your father is a doctor and he had taught you a decedent amount of medical knowledge" Sherlock says

"I don't even want to know how you know that" John says, he takes Sherlock back to their dorm. John realised that they had missed a few of their lessons because of this incident.

Moriarty was in his dorm looking at John's mobile before smirking, he had the key to burning John's heart out.

* * *

><p>song used: We're not gonna fall now by Daughtry<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	5. The Text

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

song used: Shattered by trading yesterday (short version)

* * *

><p>John laid Sherlock down on his bed before checking for any internal injuries, see that there were none and seeing that Sherlock wasn't going to die any time soon; john felt a bit of relief. John looked at his watch, he still had time to make it to his last lesson but he didn't want to leave Sherlock on his own.<p>

"John I'll be fine" Sherlock says "Now go to your lesson before your teachers come looking for you"

"I'll only be an a hour or so" John says before picking his books up for his lesson "Don't get in to any trouble"

"When do I ever" Sherlock joked

John left the room and ran down the hall and to his lesson. He's lesson was science. John ran in to the class room before taken his seat

"Very nice of you to join us Mr Watson" the teacher says "Any reason you are 5 minutes late?"

"I bit of a complication sir" John says "But it's all sorted now sir?"

"Good, now take your seat Mr Watson" the teacher says

The teacher turned to his board and wrote something on the board "Ok class today we will be learning about the respiratory system" the teacher says

'This should be interesting' John thought to himself while the rest of the class gave out a few moans and groans.

Moriarty sat on his bed looking down at the phone, before unlocking it

**And I've lost who I am,**

**and I can't understand.**

What would he write, what would make Sherlock come running. Moriarty thought long and hard about this he then remembered the way Sherlock had come to John's rescue

**Why my heart is so broken,**

**rejecting your love, without,**

**love gone wrong,**

_Moriarty had the gun in his hand pointed at John, he was ready to hurt John when the door slammed open. Moriarty turned to see Sherlock burst in to the room and charged at him, the shock of this made Moriarty pull the trigger; he was glad that the bullet did not his Sherlock but he was angry that it did not hit john and what made him more angry was the fact that Sherlock was helping John_

**lifeless words carry on.  
>But I know, all I know,<strong>

**is that the end's beginning.  
>Who I am from the start,<strong>

**take me home to my heart.  
>Let me go and I will run,<strong>

**I will not be silent.**

_Moriarty felt Sherlock's power as he was pushed to the floor, seeing that there was no other way; Moriarty used his feet to kick Sherlock away from him. He got up looking at Sherlock; Moriarty had seen Sherlock acted the same way when people were beating him up. _

**All this time spent in vain,**

**wasted years, wasted gain.  
>All is lost, hope remains,<strong>

**and this war's not over.  
>There's a light, there's the sun,<strong>

**taking all shattered ones.  
>To the place we belong,<strong>

**and his love will conquer all.**

_Moriarty was scared, he saw Sherlock get up and about to punch him, seeing this Moriarty quickly blocked the punch with his arm before pushing Sherlock to the back wall. He had to do something or Sherlock could kill him. Moriarty grabbed hold of Sherlock's head before bashing it against the wall_

**And I've lost who I am,**

**and I can't understand.  
>Why my heart is so broken,<strong>

**rejecting your love, without,**

**love gone wrong,**

**lifeless words carry on.**

_Moriarty pushed Sherlock away from him only to have Sherlock fall to the floor. He backed way slowly before going to John, he reached for John's phone before getting kicked by John, Moriarty moved away from John before John kicked out again and falling to the floor._

**But I know, all I know,**

**is that the end's beginning.  
>Who I am from the start,<strong>

**take me home to my heart.  
>Let me go and I will run,<strong>

_Moriarty ran from the room and followed by his gang, he was scared that he had serially injured Sherlock. Moriarty placed a hand in his pocket as he ran down the hall to his dorm, held on to the phone tightly. This was the key to getting his Sherlock back_

**I will not be silent.  
>All this time spent in vain,<strong>

**wasted years, wasted gain.  
>All is lost, hope remains,<strong>

Moriarty continued to think about what he could text to Sherlock, he knew what would need to be done in order to hurt John. He had wish that it could have been another way

**and this war's not over.  
>There's a light, there's the sun,<strong>

**taking all shattered ones.  
>To the place we belong,<strong>

Moriarty began to hit the buttons of the mobile and texting Sherlock.

'Sherlock, I needed your help.

I'm trapped in the back room of the school

JW'

This was what the message said; Moriarty knew that Sherlock would come to John's rescue and that would be where he would spring the trap and make himself like a hero

**and his love will conquer all.**

**Yes his love will conquer all**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.**  
><strong>Fall into your sunlight.<strong>

'Hang on in there John

SH'

Moriarty smiled at the message that had just shown up on John's phone. Moriarty left the room quickly so that he could set up what he needed. Sherlock ran out of his dorm, he still felt slightly dizzy from what had happened however he wasn't going to allow that to interfere.

* * *

><p>song used: Shattered by trading yesterday (short version)<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	6. Closed exits

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

song used: last one standing by Simple Plan

* * *

><p>Sherlock bashed through the door, entering an empty room full of boxes and shelves. He looked around for John but found nothing.<p>

"John, John" Sherlock called in to the room, hoping that John was around somewhere the room.

Sherlock turned round to hear the door behind his slam shut, Sherlock ran to the before trying to get it open with no luck. Sherlock could smell smoke; he backed away from the door he ran to the window before trying to get it open however the window was stuck and showing no sign of moving. Sherlock looked around the boxes and shelves to see if he could find John but no luck.

**How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?**  
><strong>I told you once, told you twice I ain't turning back around.<strong>  
><strong>So if you ever try to mess with me, I don't care, I'm not scared.<strong>

Moriarty smiled as the fire spread under the door. He knew that the flames wouldn't cause much harm and surely no harm to Sherlock however he hadn't expected what was going to happen

**You don't have to say you're sorry save your sympathy.**  
><strong>With a friend like you I don't need an enemy<strong>

Sherlock had to remain calm because that would not help the situation. Sherlock could see the flames arise under the door and to the room.

**I would give you time if you were worth it**  
><strong>But guess what (guess what) not worth it.<strong>

**Woah woah I'm always gonna be the last one standing**  
><strong>Woah woah because I'm never gonna give up trying<strong>

John looked out of the window to see smoke rising in to the sky before hearing the sound of the fire alarm.

"Alright class, everyone in a straight line" the teacher says before everyone got in to a line

'Sherlock' was the first thing that came to mind, John sneaked away from his class before running to his dorm, he managed to not be seen by any teachers.

**And now I'm ready to go, I'm here I'm waiting for you**  
><strong>And I'm gonna be the last one standing<strong>

**Did you think that I would surrender easily?**  
><strong>That just like that, you could get rid of me.<strong>

John opened the dorm door before running in, he ran to Sherlock's room only to see that he wasn't there, John hadn't seen him with other students, so where had he gone. John walked out in to the hall to see smoke forming on the ceiling. John followed it.

**Is that the way you saw it all come down?**  
><strong>I don't think, I don't think so.<strong>

**There aren't words you say that I haven't heard before**  
><strong>So give it up, give it up<strong>

Sherlock got down low to the ground, he had to get lower that the smoke that was filling the room. Sherlock hated to admit it but he was scared. He didn't know what to do; he was trapped in the room with no way out

**Unless you want a little more**  
><strong>You think you're pretty tough so lets throw down<strong>  
><strong>It's alright, I'm alright<strong>

**Woah woah I'm always gonna be the last one standing**  
><strong>Woah woah cause I'm never gonna give up trying<strong>

Moriarty could see that his original plan had gotten out of control, Moriarty saw John come running. Moriarty ran off leaving Sherlock, John saw Moriarty run away

**And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you**  
><strong>That I'm gonna be the last one standing<strong>

John slammed in to the door repeatedly, as he did this he called Sherlock's name. Sherlock could hear John, Sherlock was running out of time. The smoke was filling the room fast, the flames burst around the room

**I won't give up, I keep trying,**  
><strong>Always gonna be the last one standing<strong>  
><strong>It's not over, I keep fighting<strong>

The door gave way, before John was able to get in to the room. John could see the flames and the smoke, before thinking John ran in to the room; looking franticly for Sherlock.

"Sherlock" john shouted before coughing, the smoke and flames around

"John over here" Sherlock cried before blacking out

John moved quickly over to Sherlock making sure that the way to get back to the door was clear. John placed Sherlock's arm over his shoulder before moving quickly to the door way only to have it blocked by a wall of flames

**Always gonna be the last one standing**  
><strong>I won't give up, I keep trying<strong>  
><strong>Always gonna be the last one standing<strong>

John moved away from the door before moving to the window, seeing that they would not open. John wrapped his jacket around his hand before punching the window, in hope to break it. Seeing that this was not working John took his jacket off of his hand and began hitting the window with his fist. The window this time broken John hand was bleeding, John moved any glass before grabbing Sherlock and climbing out of the window.

**It's not over, I keep fighting, I keep fighting**

**Woah woah I'm always gonna be the last one standing**  
><strong>Woah woah cause I'm never gonna give up trying<strong>

John landed on the floor, Sherlock lying beside him unconscious. John could hear the sound of shouting before seeing blurred figures running towards him and Sherlock. John tried to move but he felt paralysed

**And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you**  
><strong>That I'm gonna be the last one standing<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I'm gonna be the last one standing<strong>

"Sir there over here" a voice shouted before more voices followed. Someone placed a hand on John's shoulder before an oxygen mask was placed over John's mouth, John felt his eyes close and go in to darkness

**Woah woah last one standing**  
><strong>Woah woah last one standing<strong>

* * *

><p>song used: last one standing by Simple Plan<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	7. The hospitable

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

song used: this is your life by switchfoot

* * *

><p>John awoke to a beeping sound; he opened his eyes to see his sister sitting by his bed side sleeping. John looked around the room, seeing on other patients. He looked at his handarm it was bandaged, he could tell that there was going to be some scaring. 'Sherlock' was the next thing that came to John's mind

**yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
>yesterday is a promise that you've broken<strong>

John moved the wires that were attacked to him before climbing off of the bed and going to look for Sherlock, he didn't really care if the doctors came looking for him he needed to make sure that Sherlock was alright. He went up to one of the nurses

**don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
>this is your life and today is all you've got now<br>yeah, and today is all you'll ever have**

"Do you know where my friend Sherlock Holmes is" John asked the nurse

"He's on ward c in room 12" The nurse says "Shouldn't you be resting sir"

John realised that the nurse knew that he was a patient, John to his chance and ran. Locating was Sherlock was and went to the room before hiding in the room behind the door. He looked out of the window in the door to see the nurse run past the room.

**don't close your eyes  
>don't close your eyes<strong>

John turned to the bed and looked at Sherlock, he seemed so lifeless. John walked up to the bed before grabbing hold of Sherlock's hand, Sherlock had been badly burnt. John knew that Moriarty must have been behind the fire as John had seen him run away.

**this is your life, are you who you want to be  
>this is your life, are you who you want to be<br>this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be**

"Come on Sherlock, open your eyes" John says "Please Sherlock does anything to let me know you can hear me"

Sherlock gave a small moan before opening his eyes. Sherlock pulled away from John, John didn't understand why Sherlock had done that

"Sherlock" John said before placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder

"Don't touch me" Sherlock growls before hitting John's hand away

**when the world was younger and you had everything to lose**

**yesterday is a kid in the corner**  
><strong>yesterday is dead and over<strong>

"Sherlock what's wrong" John asked, he had never seen Sherlock acted this way

"Just leave John" Sherlock says not looking at John

"Not until you tell me why your angry with me" John says "What did I do?"

John didn't understand why Sherlock was angry with him, what had he done to make Sherlock upset with him.

**this is your life, are you who you want to be  
>this is your life, are you who you want to be<br>this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
>when the world was younger and you had everything to lose<strong>

"You lied to me" Sherlock says "You left me to die in the fire"

"Sherlock what are you talking about?" John says "How did I lie to you?, I was the one who came in risked my life to save you from that fire"

Just then Sherlock's brother Mycroft came in to the room

**don't close your eyes  
>don't close your eyes<br>don't close your eyes  
>don't close your eyes<strong>

"What are you doing in here" Mycroft said looking at John

"He was just leaving brother" Sherlock says "Can you escort him to the door?"

Mycroft lead John out of the door only for John to bump in to Moriarty, Moriarty gave John a smirk before walking in to the room. John watched through the glass to see that Sherlock was smiling at Moriarty; John soon realised that this was Moriarty plan all along, to make john look like the bad guy

**this is your life are you who you want to be  
>this is your life are you who you want to be<strong>

'Fine then If Sherlock wants to be with that psychopath than let him, see if I care' john thought to himself before going back to the ward that he had been in, his mother and sister were waiting there for him. John was glad to have his family on his side

**this is your life, are you who you want to be  
>this is your life, are you who you want to be<br>this is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
>when the world was younger and you had everything to lose<strong>

**and you had everything to lose**

John's mother and sister filled out the forms for John to be discarded from the hospitable before taking him home, John didn't know what would happen when he was back at school. Knowing Moriarty probable make the rest of the school think that he started the fire, John sighed wondering why Sherlock thought that John lied to him. John never lied to his friends and especially Sherlock, John closed his eyes to stop the tears falling. He couldn't believe that Sherlock would believe that

* * *

><p>song used: this is your life by switchfoot<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	8. Conflict

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

song used: Without you by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the whole fire incident. Sherlock kicked John out of the room that they both had shared. Lestrade had allowed John to stay with him as John didn't have a dorm to go to as most of them believed that he caused the fire and wanted to have him kicked out of the school. John wasn't going to be expelled as there was no evidence to him having started the fire in the first place as he was in lessen when it had happened but no one believed him we that was apart from Greg Lestrade, Anderson, Sally Donovan and Sarah Sawyer. They were the only ones on John's side and were going to show JimJames Moriarty why he should never mess with their friend and Sherlock. John lay on one of the beds in Lestrade's room; he turned to look at Lestrade who was trying to call Sherlock since he didn't want to speak face to face with anyone

**Search for the answers I knew all along  
>I lost myself, we all fall down<strong>

"Sherlock answer your phone" Lestrade says walking from one side of the room to the other holding his mobile. Lestrade puts the phone down before looking at John. "Sorry John, I'll keep trying"

Lestrade redials Sherlock's number and waiting for Sherlock to pick the phone up. John knew that Sherlock wasn't going to answer, John stood up before walking out of the room

**Never the wiser of what I've become  
>Alone I stand, a broken man<br>**

John walked down the hall; he wasn't going to allow Moriarty to get away with what he had done. While walking John bumped into one of Moriarty's gang, the boys name was Sebastian Moran. Sebastian grabbed hold of John's collar before slamming him in to the wall. "You really should watch where you're going Fire starter" Sebastian growls

**All I have is one last chance  
>I won't turn my back on you<br>Take my hand, drag me down**

Something in John snapped, he thrust Sebastian hands away from his collar before John knocks Sebastian to the floor, a foot down hard on Sebastian right wrist. Sebastian goes to grab John with his left arm but was stopped by John grabbing his arm. "I could break your arms if I wanted to Just one move and your be in hospitable for weeks" John growled "And we both know that it was Moriarty that started it not me"

**If you fall then I will too  
>And I can't save what's left of you<br>**

"move away from him" A voice came from behind John, John turned round to see Moriarty and a few of his gang; taking his chance Sebastian pulled his arm way from John's grip before kicking John in his bad leg hard, John fell to the floor clutching his leg.

**Sing something new, I have nothing left  
>I can't face the dark without you<br>There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends  
>I can't face the dark without you<strong>

"Sherlock" John called knowing that Sherlock would be near Moriarty, John was in pain but he wasn't going to let Moriarty and his gang win.

"Oh sorry Johnny boy it seems that Sherlock isn't coming to your rescue this time" Moriarty says before taking the phone out of his pocket and throwing it at John "Here you are"

John looked at the phone, it was the one that he had lost when he last encountered Moriarty.

**Swallow me under and pull me apart  
>I understand there's nothing left<br>Pain so familiar and close to the heart**

"I'm going to kill you" John growls getting up only to be punched to the floor "how could you have done that to Sherlock"

John held his phone and had managed to put it on recording so that Sherlock if he found him would be able to hear for himself

"To hurt you, you took him away from me" Moriarty growls "It was better for me to send that text making him think that it was from you. Now he believe that you started the fire not me and I have him to myself"

"You don't deserve him, you never did" John says getting up only this time Sebastian punch missed and John punched Sebastian hard knocking him out "I'm sure Sherlock would like to hear this"

John held his phone up before turning to leave

**No more, no less, I won't forget  
>Come back down, save yourself<br>I can't find my way to you  
>And I can't bear to face the truth<strong>

"No" Moriarty growled before running and pushing John to the floor, trying to grab the phone off John. John thought back trying to keep the phone out of Moriarty reach 'where's the teachers when you need them?' John asked himself. Moriarty punched John in the face repeatedly before punching him in the stomached. John lay on the floor in pain; Moriarty grabbed the phone before kicking John fast and hard.

**Sing something new, I have nothing left  
>I can't face the dark without you<br>There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends  
>I can't face the dark without you<strong>

Moriarty left John lay on the floor in pain. He heard the sound of footsteps; he wrapped his arms round his stomach in defence, he felt like he was going to throw up. Not looking to see who it was or bothering to move; John just laid there

"John" A voice called sounding somewhat worried, next thing John knew was a hand on his shoulder, John looked up to see the last person he expected

"Sherlock" John says not moving anymore that he did in fear that he would throw up. Sherlock helped John sit up nausea over came John and he closed his eyes trying not to think about it

**I wanted to forgive  
>I'm trying to forgive<br>Don't leave me here again**

John felt himself being lifted up, "Sherlock, You have to believe me" John says "I never started that fire, it was Moriarty"

"Moriarty told me that you would say that" Sherlock says before stopping "You really think that I would believe that he would do that"

John pulled away from Sherlock and using the wall to steady himself "He sent the message Sherlock" John says "that day of the fire he had taken my phone, you can ask Mr latter; I was in lesson were as Moriarty wasn't"

"Just shut up John" Sherlock shouts before punching John in anger

**I'm with you forever, the end**

**Sing something new, I have nothing left**  
><strong>I can't face the dark without you<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends<strong>  
><strong>I can't face the dark without you<strong>

Sherlock looked at John "John I didn't mean.."

"No Sherlock" John growls "if you don't want to believe me then fine, I hope you and Moriarty are happy together"

John limps away from Sherlock at points using the wall to steady himself, he had tried to tell Sherlock but it seemed that didn't want to listen and that was his loss.

"Fine John leave" Sherlock says "It's not like anyone needs you, fire starter"

John stopped before turning to look at Sherlock, he never thought that he would hear that word come out of Sherlock's mouth "At least I'm not a freak" John shouts and continuing down the hall

**Holding the hand that holds me down  
>I forgive you, forget you, the end<br>Holding the hand that holds me down  
>I forgive you, forget you, the end<strong>

Sherlock looked hurt; he didn't care about many people calling him a freak. He never thought that he would ever hear John call him that, when someone like John called him a freak he took it to heart. He walked sadly to the dorm that he and Moriarty shared.

* * *

><p>song used: Without you by Breaking Benjamin<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	9. Guilt

Me and two of my mates from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my mate Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my mate Hannah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

This chapter took a while as I was trying to think how this could end I hope I did ok if not I am apoligising in advance

song used: Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman

* * *

><p>John had wanted to run back and give Sherlock a hug telling him that he didn't mean what he said, tell him how he felt and that he would never do anything to harmhurt Sherlock but he knew that it was too late to say that he was sorry for what he called Sherlock however really if you look at it, it really wasn't just John's at the fault it was Sherlock as well if you think about it

John wanted to hold Sherlock in his arms again like they did before the fire, he felt safe and his life had meaning for him to be standing there today but without Sherlock what meaning did his life have now.

**You are not alone tonight  
>Imagine me there by your side<strong>

Moriarty watched Sherlock walk in to the room; the sadness on Sherlock's face hurt him. He hated to see Sherlock so upset, He walked over to Sherlock to give him a hug and be the shoulder for Sherlock to cry on; not that Sherlock cried for anything

Sherlock laid down on his back facing the wall. Moriarty stood up holding a hand out, wanting to place it on Sherlock's shoulder and pull him in to a hug to tell him that he didn't need anyone but him. Moriarty placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder only to have it pushed away.

**It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
>I'm counting the days till<br>I'm finally done**

When lessens finished Lestrade walked to his dorm to see John laying on the bed, he could tell that John was upset by something and figured that it must have been to do with Sherlock.

"John" Lestrade says closing the door so that he could speak to John in privacy. John didn't reply to Lestrade and just continued to look at the wall. "John please answer/talk to me"

"I messed up big time and now…" John paused before continuing "Now I've lost Sherlock for good"

"What do you mean that you lost Sherlock?" Lestrade asked "What happened?"

John didn't know how he could say what happened but he knew that he would need to tell someone so why not Lestrade

"I told Sherlock the truth and he didn't believed me" John says "He called me a fire starter and I called him a freak, now I can't tell him that I didn't mean it"

**I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
>It feels like forever till I return to you<br>But it helps me on those lonely nights  
>It's that one thing that keeps me alive<strong>

To Sherlock John was his life line that kept him alive and was the only one that he loved. Sherlock thought back to the text messages

_'Hang on in there John_

_SH'_

_'Sherlock, I needed your help. _

_I'm trapped in the back room of the school_

_JW'_

Sherlock felt like a fool for ever thinking that anyone would love him. He too many was a freak and a freak like him didn't deserve to have love

**Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<strong>

No one else knows the feeling inside  
>We hang up the phone without saying goodnight<p>

Some time passed, Lestrade had fallen asleep a few moments ago and John sat on his bed. the only light that was in the room had been coming from Lestrade mobile as John was on it. Lestrade had allowed John to use his phone until they got John's phone back from Moriarty.

**Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
>It's never been easy to say<br>But it's easier when I've gone away**

Sherlock looked at his mobile that was close to his chest as he had received a text. He looked over to see Moriarty sleeping before turning to his Mobile

'Sherlock, I don't care if you don't want to believe me but please listen to what I have to say JW'

Sherlock thought about deleting the message but before he could he received another message

'Sherlock, I never didn't mean what I said. I was angry and upset that you didn't bother to listen to me JW'

**Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<br>Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
>It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me<strong>

'John, if I may ask why you are on Lestrade phone? SH'

'Why don't you ask your new roommate? JW'

'He has my mobile and there is something if he hasn't deleted, you need to listen to it JW'

**What I'd give  
>What I'd do<br>Knowing I'm not there for you**

Sherlock was a little surprised by what John had seen him and has somewhat for gotten his anger towards John. Sherlock got off his bed before walking over to Moriarty's side of the room before spotting something glowing under the bed. He got down on his knees before picking the objected up, it was John's mobile but why did Moriarty have it; things were not looking good for Moriarty right now.

**Makes it so hard to leave  
>What I'd give<br>What I'd do**

Sherlock looked at the recordings, there was only one on their so it seemed that Moriarty had ever deleted anything that Sherlock didn't want to hear or this could be what John had asked him to listen to. Sherlock sat on his bed before pressing play on the recording. He was not expecting to have heard what he heard.

**Anything to get me home to you  
>And this time I'll stay<strong>

_"I'm going to kill you"_ was the first thing that Sherlock heard, He could tell that it was John but what was going on. He heard something drop to the floor with a thud _"how could you have done that to Sherlock?"_ Sherlock wondered who John had been speaking to was it himself or was it really Moriarty

_"To hurt you, you took him away from me. It was better for me to send that text making him think that it was from you. Now he believes that you started the fire not me and I have him to myself"_ Sherlock had wanted to kick himself for being so stupid as not to see that this was not John's doing.

_You don't deserve him, you never did"_ Sherlock could hear john saying before hearing another thud and a long pause before hearing John's voice again_ "I'm sure Sherlock would like to hear this" _there was another voice a few seconds later _"No"_ this time I had been Moriarty. Sherlock would hear the sound of a struggle before hearing the a yell of pain

**And you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently<br>Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
>It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me<strong>

"Sherlock, what are you listening to?" Moriarty asks

"You're a sick bastard" Sherlock growled "You made me believe that John caused the fire but it was you all along"

"Sherlock I don't know what you're talking about" Moriarty says trying to sound all innocent

* * *

><p>song used: Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	10. the confrontation

Me and two of my friends from college have been acting like some of the Sherlock characters. I have been acting like Sherlock, my friend Jade has been acting like Moriarty and my best friend sarah has been acting like Watson

Me and Jade have been coming up with ideas for this story, we decided to have the story start with Moriarty and Sherlock being friends before the hate. I really hope you like it

sorry for not updating sooner but with finishing college and rp on Mweor's I well been busy but finally got it up, I promised my friend Jade that I would uses this song for the chapter. I hope I did ok if not I am apoligising in advance

song used: Mistake by Demi Lovato

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I am thinking sober<br>Don't you try to get no closer  
>I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive<br>Looking in the rear view mirror **

**Everything is so much clearer  
>Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs<br>Someone to save, to save  
>But it don't work that way<strong>

Moriarty came over to Sherlock's side before trying to place a hand on Sherlock's shoulder but Sherlock was having none of it; he had blamed John for what had happened. He should have known that John would never do that to him; never and now he had betrayed John's trust by his judgement. Sherlock felt like punching Moriarty to straight in the face for what he had done

"Don't lie to me Moriarty" Sherlock growled

**Think you made your greatest mistake  
>I'm not gonna call this a break<br>Think you really blew it this time  
>Think you could walk, on such a thin line<br>Won't be taking your midnight calls  
>Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall<br>I see it written on your face  
>You know you made it<strong>

"Sherlock, please" Moriarty pleaded "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I ..."

"No, you are a monster" Sherlock growled "You, you made me believe that john had done this and now he hates me for it"

Moriarty placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder before pulling him in to an embrace. Sherlock tried to pull away but Moriarty wouldn't let go, he didn't want Sherlock to leave him again. He wanted to be with Sherlock forever and ever but John had yet again made Sherlock want to leave him again. It was always John, Moriarty kept his hold strong on Sherlock not letting him; he wouldn't let Sherlock leave him again not again.

"Let me go Moriarty" Sherlock growled struggling in Moriarty's grip, Moriarty was strong but Sherlock was stronger. He pulled away from Moriarty

**Your greatest mistake  
>Your greatest mistake<br>Your greatest mistake  
>Your greatest mistake<strong>

**When the last straw is broken**  
><strong>When the last door is closing<strong>  
><strong>Ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got the time for looking back<strong>  
><strong>You went and let yourself slip through the cracks<strong>  
><strong>And you just keep going down, down, down<strong>  
><strong>I'm stay undercover, lay low, need some time<strong>  
><strong>No one to save, to save<strong>

"Sherlock please, please don't leave me again" Moriarty pleaded "Please let me explain why I did what I did, just give me that"

"You've had your chance Moriarty, and you blew it" Sherlock growled "You think I would stay with you here after what you have done to me, to John; I'm never coming back here Moriarty"

Sherlock was about to leave the room before Moriarty grabbed him by the arm. Sherlock was pulled back from the door and to the floor, Moriarty held Sherlock down. "Please let me explain..." Moriarty was saying before getting punched in the face by Sherlock. "I thought you were my friend Moriarty, but I guess I was wrong about that" Sherlock says before pushing Moriarty off of him and got up and headed back to the door. There was a sound of a gun being loaded, Sherlock turned round to see that Moriarty had a gun pointed at Sherlock, his finger on the trigger but Moriarty couldn't seem to come to be able to pull that trigger

**These sick cycles over babe  
>Think you made your greatest mistake<br>I'm not gonna call this a break  
>Think you really blew it this time<br>Think you could walk, on such a thin line  
>Won't be taking your midnight calls<br>Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
>I see it written on your face<br>You know you made it  
>Your greatest mistake<strong>

**Why you lookin' at me, spittin' the same old line**  
><strong>Tryin' to creep back<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no flippin' my mind<strong>  
><strong>Don't you get it by now<strong>  
><strong>The story's over, over<strong>  
><strong>Still callin' my name outside my house<strong>  
><strong>I'm hittin' the switch<strong>  
><strong>Watch the lights go out<strong>  
><strong>Watch the lights go out<strong>  
><strong>I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh<strong>  
><strong>I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh<strong>

Sherlock stood there waiting for Moriarty to pull the trigger but still no shot came, Sherlock walked out of the room. Moriarty still held the gun up before falling to his knees; Sherlock hadn't given him a chance to explain and now it was all over. John was going to pay for what he had done; Moriarty had promised that he would make John suffer beyond reason. Who would have guess that what would happen to Sherlock in the future to come would break John beyond return. If he couldn't have Sherlock then no one could. Moriarty had much time to plan and would make Sherlock listen to him before his time came. He had himself thought that Sherlock had been his friend but it seemed that friendship never lasts, and now Moriarty had no reason to think of Sherlock as a friend but as a foe and that's how he would from now on see Sherlock as

**Think you made your greatest mistake  
>I'm not gonna to call this a break<br>Think you really blew it this time  
>You think you could walk, on such a thin line<strong>

**Won't be taking your midnight calls**  
><strong>Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall<strong>  
><strong>I see it written on your face<strong>  
><strong>You know you made it<strong>  
><strong>Your greatest mistake<strong>  
><strong>Oooh. Oooh<strong>

Sherlock went down the hall to the dorm that Sherlock was staying in, it was night so he didn't know if John would be up but he needed to talk to John and hoped that John would forgive him for the way that he had been acting towards John. Sherlock knocked on the door before hearing a sound of someone rushing to the door, the door flew opened before Sherlock felt someone hug him. He looked down to see John; Sherlock hugged John back "So am I forgiven?" Sherlock asked, John stopped hugging him before crossing his arms "Your far from being forgiven but I'm glad that you finally see the truth" John says to him "You might as well come in since some of us still need to sleep"

Sherlock follows John in to the room. John laid down on the bed and Sherlock laid down beside him, John felt Sherlock wrap his arms around him; John slowly fell asleep in Sherlock's embrace. He was safe and Sherlock was safe, nothing could go wrong well for now nothing could go wrong but no one could for see the future that was to come and the enemies that would come with that

* * *

><p>song used: Mistake by Demi Lovato<p>

Please review, it will make me and my friend Jade happy

to be continued


	11. The graduation

**Turn the page,**

**take a pen and sign your name **

Two and a half years passed and now Sherlock and John were now graduating and going off to do what ever with their lives from that point. Sherlock wasn't necessarily bothered by it though, John watched Sherlock staring out of the window "Hey Sherlock you looking forward to finally leaving here?" John asked walking to stand beside Sherlock "I mean after all that has happened I'm sure you are happy to be leaving. Right?"

"In a way yes however part of me is not looking forward to leaving, I'd hate to leave all that I have been through and all that had been" Sherlock says not looking away from the window

"You never change do you Sherlock" John said before putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, Sherlock looked at John who was in his graduation hat and gown "Sherlock you should get changed in to your hat a gown before we are late for our own graduation" John at that point sounded serious and well wasn't wanting to be late, John had yet to tell Sherlock that he would be going off to medical school and as well as that he was thinking of joining the army well unknown to him that Sherlock already knew and he was waiting for John to get round to telling him.

**Hold on to your picture**  
><strong>Write a wish, <strong>

Lestrade looked at his watch wondering where Sherlock and John were, he had kinder worried about John and Sherlock especial after what happened with Moriarty. "Sherlock hurry up they will be starting soon if you don't get out of your room already" John shouted through the closed room that Sherlock was in, Sherlock at the moment wasn't wanting to come out seeing as he kinder look stupid its not that he care that he'd get laughed at by the others it was getting laughed at by John that made him not want to come out of his room

"I'm decided that I'm not coming" Sherlock says, John growled in annoyance

"Sherlock Arthur Holmes if you don't get yourself out of that room so god help me I will break this door down" John growled, his threat was as good as his word as he would if needing to break the door down in order to get Sherlock out of the room.

"You can do that if you want John I'm not coming out" Sherlock says, he could hear John say that he was going to break the door down which John tried to do quite a few times with little success

**That will always stay like this, **

**yeahhh friends forever**  
><strong>This is not goodbye,<strong>

"Come on Sherlock get your butt out of the room" John growled in annoyance

"Only if you tell me why you want to go off to medical school and most likely off to the army" Sherlock said bluntly, John had a look of shock come across his face "How.." John was about to ask however Sherlock cut him off by speaking

"You should know by now John I am quite smart as well as that I know when some thing is going on after all I have known you for two years as well as that I talked to my brother as well and he gave me all the information that I needed" Sherlock says again in a blunt voice

"Sherlock , I'll explain everything once after we graduate" John says

"Every well then" Sherlock says before coming out of the room, Sherlock smirked before grabbing hold of John's arm and running down the hall, John wasn't so happy about having his arm haven been grabbed and now being forced to run down a hallway, "**SHERLOCK LET GO OF MY ARM**" John shouted as he wasn't really being able to keep up with Sherlock and was finding it hard to keep running.

**time to write the next chapter of our lives**  
><strong>Can't erase yesterday <strong>

Sherlock stopped before looking at John, who was looking out of breath from trying to keep up with Sherlock. "I thought you wanted to get their fast John" Sherlock says letting go of John's arm before smiling a little.

"I'd rather get there without looking like I had ran a mile or something Sherlock… Sherlock" John realised at that moment that Sherlock had ran off down the hall to the assemble hall, John sighed before chasing after Sherlock. They reached the assemble hall just in time for the graduation to begin.

"About time you both got here" Lestrade says

"Yeah it is" John says. As the graduation happened, many people were saddened, others were happy to be leaving the school forever now but to others this would be something that they would always remember being that this was a time that was something big to them.

John noticed that Moriarty was watching him the whole time and well not just him but Sherlock also however John wasn't the only one to notice that Moriarty was watching them, Sherlock had also noticed and moved John closer to him.

**we'll remember it always**  
><strong>We started something that won't never end<strong>  
><strong>Now let's write the next chapter of our lives<strong>

Once the graduation was over, John looked over at Sherlock seeing him with his family. John was with his sister and mother, they both happy that John had graduated as anyone should feel but John couldn't help but feel a sudden sadness come across him being that well this in a way was going to be a goodbye for him as he was going to be leaving all that he had known.

John watched Sherlock walk away with his family, it made his heart feel heavy at that point. He turned to leave with his sister and mother when he felt something tug on his arm, he would have ended up nearly punching the person when realising that it was Sherlock.

"You really think I'd let you leave without a goodbye, now John" Sherlock says, both he and John smiled

"well I guess I should have known better, shouldn't I have Sherlock" John says before holding a hand out to Sherlock and Sherlock took the hand before handshaking

"I guess until we meet again I guess" John says, before moving away

Sherlock handed John a piece of paper, it had an address and a number, it looked like a phone number "So you want me to write to you, so that we stay in touch?" John asked before Sherlock nodded. John decided to send his address and number through his mobile to Sherlock.

They both then walked away, who knew that they would someday meet again however have no memory of who the other was or why they would not remember. Even before they both became a team when they were adults they would face troubles that would have unknowingly change their lives so that they would meet again

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

please review


End file.
